


Possibly to late

by Gizmomis



Series: Ami and Zac [3]
Category: American Actor, British actor - Fandom
Genre: Danger, F/M, Heroes, Lost - Freeform, Love, Sorrow, earthquake, finding her, resque mission, soul mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-08 05:21:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 22,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15236232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gizmomis/pseuds/Gizmomis
Summary: Book 3 about Ami and Zac (this one have a lot of Tom in it as Well and a lot of heartbreak and pain) read "just for a moment" and "Maybe forever" first to get the full storyAmi has run of to Denmark to When her ex is blackmailing her, she wants to protect Zac and his career and  that made her leave him. But an unexpected hero shows up to save the day, and she Can return to Zac and her career, but Can he forgive her for leaving again ? And what happens When disaster strikes the West coast ? Will everyone make it through ? Will they ever just be happy ?





	1. "You are not really giving me a choice are you ?"

*Ami*  
The doorbell rang and Amelia slowly lifted her head from the bed, who could it be ? Had Daniel come for his answer ? Or had Jasper returned sooner than expected ?  
When it rang for the third time she got up, feeling she moved like a sloth, walking to the door, whom ever was outside apparently wasn't giving up.

 

She opened the door and gasped, blinking her eyes in surprise, she didn't know what or who she expected, but she definitely didn't expect to find Tom Hiddleston on her doorstep.

 

"Tom ? What on earth are you doing here ?" She was wondering if the lack of food and sleep made her hallucinate.

 

He gently pushed her into the hallway and closed the door behind them. "Ami what the hell is happening ?"

 

"Uh Tom, that.. I.. I can't talk about it, it is something I have to handle, okay ?" She looked at him, her eyes begging.

 

He shook his head. "Nope sorry, that isn't acceptable, you don't get to run away with your tail between your legs, Zac deserves better than this".

 

"It is not like I have a choice Tom, It isn't something I want to do, but I can't drag him down with me". Her voice getting a bit high pitched.

 

He looked at her worriedly, then he grabbed her arm lightly and pulled her into the living-room. "Sit down, then I'll go make us some tea and we take a look at this problem".

 

She sat down without saying anything, she didn't have the energy, how could Tom help and why was he here ?

 

Five minutes later he came back from the kitchen with two cups of tea and sat down next to her on the couch. "Now tell me what is going on Ami".

 

"How do you even know something is wrong ? I only told Zac I had some things to take care of". She looked at him.

 

He tapped his temple. "Well I am pretty smart, no I talked to Zac yesterday, you know he is about to crack right now right ? He tries to hide it, telling himself you are going to come back".

 

"I wished I didn't have to hurt him, but I can't go back". She felt so bad knowing Zac was hurting because of her.

 

Tom sighed. "I had a hunch something was very wrong and I was going back to London for a couple of days, so I changed my flight to Copenhagen, and I can see I was right".

 

"Tom I know you are trying to help Zac and it is so sweet of you, you are such a good friend to him, but this isn't something you can fix". She sipped her tea.

 

He looked at her with determination. "Ami I am capable of a lot more than you could ever imagine, now please tell me what the problem is, if you are right and I can't help, I promise to leave it be and Zac will never know I was here".

 

She sighed, what could he possibly do ? But on the other hand what did she have to lose ? She still didn't know what to do.

 

"I have an ex called Daniel, we were together for 6 years, but I broke it of almost 3 years ago when I found out he was a lying cheating scumbag". She said slowly.

 

Tom nodded and let her talk. "He sent me a video four days ago, an old video from when we were together, I didn't even know it existed".

 

"And I can sort of guess that you are not exactly proud of that video". Tom looked at her with great compassion.

 

She nodded and tried to find the right words. "I don't want to go into details, but yes I don't want that video to get out. I don't want Zac to see that and Daniel wants half a million dollars or me back".

 

"Well that was high demands, what is on the video ? Sex or something illegal ?" He sipped his tea.

 

She found it really strange sitting in her couch talking to Tom about this, she had only met him twice and he was a big movie star, she blushed. "The first, nothing illegal".

 

"And consensual I presume ? Well of course, it would be stupid to try and pressure you if it wasn't". He said mostly to himself.

 

She sighed and looked at her hands. "Yeah in the eyes of the law anyway, he actually did pressure me, but you can't see that on the video and he wouldn't be prosecuted for it".

 

"You know that Zac wouldn't care right, I know him, and he wouldn't think any less of you and neither would I". His eyes caught hers.

 

Amelia wasn't totally convinced, but that wasn't the most important. "Even if you are right, then the tabloids would still care, the tv network would care and the public would care".

 

"What is your plan ? Are you going to let him extort you ?" He looked at her, waiting for an answer.

 

She shrugged looking like she was going to cry. "I honestly don't know. I don't have that kind of money and I could never be with him, so I don't know, and I have to give him my answer today".

 

"Ami will you allow me to try and fix it ? Let me talk to him, maybe it is possible to make him see what is right". He looked at her with kind eyes.

 

Could he do something ? What would he do ? "Tom that might be a really bad idea, I don't want to drag you into it".

 

"I kind of dragged myself into it, please let me try, for Zac and for you". He grabbed both her hands, and those eyes were burning into hers.

 

Who could possibly say no to that face ? If anyone would be able to talk sense into Daniel it had to be Tom. "Okay Tom, you are not really giving me a choice are you ?"

 

"Nope not really, now give me his address". He got up and was almost out the door before she had finish giving him the address.

 

Now she could only wait, she wasn't really afraid that Daniel would hurt Tom, he was too chicken to do that.

 

.


	2. "Tom you are kind of scaring me"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did Tom manage to help

*Zac*  
Zac was pacing back and forth, waiting to be called back on set, but it was close to impossible for him to concentrate, he hadn't heard from Amelia at all, since she suddenly left for Denmark 4 days ago.

 

He didn't understand what had happened, he had thought everything was going great and even though she said it had nothing to do with him or with them, he had a hard time finding any other reason for her to suddenly run away.

 

He had called Jasper, but he had only received a short text and after that nothing, but even if he had known he wouldn't be able to say anything without her permission.

 

Last night he had talked to Tom, and he had tried to convince himself that everything was alright, that she was coming back soon, Tom had told him everything would be fine, but he doubted it.

 

If she didn't come back he didn't know what to do, he wasn't sure he could pull himself up again, so he kept telling himself that she would come back.

 

He didn't know what to do, he would prefer to be on a plane towards Denmark to get her back, but he was in the middle of shooting the show and he would get in serious trouble if he just left.

 

And she had told him to relax again and again, to not be too intense and he feared it would scare her if he just threw everything away to run after her.

 

But he also knew his limits were getting close, if he hadn't heard from her within a couple of days, that was precisely what he would do, he wouldn't let her go without a fight.

*Ami*  
Why did it take him so long ? Amelia was pacing the floor, unable to sit still, Tom had been gone for quite some time now and she started to get worried.

 

Finally her doorbell sounded and she ran to open it, Tom stepped by her into the hallway and she closed the door, looking at him.

 

"It has been taken care of Ami, you don't have to worry about that anymore". His voice was calm and his eyes very serious.

 

She gasped, she hadn't expected that. "Are you sure Tom ? What on earth have you done ?"

 

"Don't worry about that, you just have to get yourself back to LA as fast as possible, before he falls apart". He sent her a little crooked and knowing smile.

 

She looked at him a bit worried. "Tom you are kind of scaring me, they are not going to find him buried in the woods are they ?"

 

Tom started laughing and she relaxed a bit. "Seriously Ami, what are you thinking about me ? I have just had a little chat with him and uhh maybe scared him a tiny bit".

 

"And you are sure he hasn't kept a backup of the video ?" She looked at him, afraid to get her hopes up.

 

He nodded. "Completely certain darling, all copies have been deleted, I can guarantee that one hundred percent, you won't have any more trouble with him".

 

"Thank you Tom, I don't even know how to ever thank you". She hugged him tight and kissed his cheek.

 

He returned the hug. "Don't think about it Ami, Zac needs you and he didn't dare go himself out of fear for being to intense and scare you, so I just had to step in".

 

"You are a really good friend to him Tom and I need to find a plane to take me to LA and hope he can forgive me". She looked around in panic, not knowing where to start.

 

Tom gently put a hand on her shoulder. "Go get packed and take care of what you need to do, don't worry about planes and tickets, I will handle that".

 

It didn't take her long to pack, she hadn't really unpacked much, and there were only a few things to collect.

 

When she came back into the living-room ten minutes later she looked at Tom. "Did you find me a ticket ?"

 

"I did one better, I have the studios private jet, and I have cleared it so I get of in London and the plane takes you from there directly to LA". He grabbed her suitcase.

 

She looked at him, her mouth open in surprise. "I can't accept that Tom, that is way to much, I can take an ordinary commercial plane".

 

"Ami they can easily afford it and you will be there hours earlier this way, so stop arguing and lets get going". He walked out the door.

 

She hurriedly turned of the light and locked the door, before halfway running down the stairs to catch up with him.

 

Tom had a rented Mercedes parked at the curb, he put her suitcase in the trunk and opened the passengers door to her.

 

He drove towards the airport and before she knew it the were boarding the private jet, ready to take her home, she was hoping Zac was still waiting for her and that he hadn't given up.

 

It only took just over an hour to reach London and she hugged Tom tightly. "Thank you Tom, please tell me if I can ever do anything for you".

 

"You can let me be best man at your wedding". He said grinning and winked at her.

 

She kissed him on both cheeks. "Hell you can be both best man and maid of honour".

 

He laughed his trademark Tom laugh and waved to he as he walked down the stairs, she looked after him, happy to have met such a good friend and an amazing human being.

 

She sat down in her seat, only about nine hours to touch down in LA if everything went smooth and she hoped to get some sleep on the way.

 

Amelia had contemplated calling or texting Zac, but she wouldn't know what to say, so she opted to surprise him.


	3. "I can't wait to hear how exactly Tom fits in in all of this"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ami returns to LA

*Ami*  
When they landed in LAX 9 hours later, she thanked the pilot several times and then hurried through security.

 

It was always a slow gruelling task getting into America, but this time she felt like it took forever, and she was close to losing patience.

When she finally emerged from the airport she jumped into the first cab and told him to go to the studio, Zac would be on set she knew, but he should be close to finishing for today.

 

She put her suitcase in his trailer, it was unlocked as always, she kept telling him that he trusted people to much, but it also happened to be one of the reasons she loved him.

 

Amelia tip toed onto the set, she didn't want him to see her in the middle of shooting, so she stayed where he couldn't see her, but could see him.

 

Her first thought was that Zac looked fine, he was convincing in his role, maybe he was better of without her ? Maybe she should stay away ?

 

But then the director yelled cut and it was like all energy and spark disappeared from him and he collapsed on a box, hiding his face in his hands.

 

She could only be impressed by his talent and his work moral, that he could look so unaffected while the cameras were rolling, when he clearly was falling to pieces.

 

It hurt her physical to know that she was the reason for this. The reason he looked so hurt and she promised herself that no matter what she would never hurt him like that again.

 

"Zac". She almost whispered his name, and slowly walked towards him, unsure about his reaction, was he mad at her ?

 

He looked up, looking like he thought he heard wrong, then he saw her and he gasped with surprise. "Ami ? You came back, you actually came back". 

 

He almost sprang to his feet and he was with her in a couple of long strides, his arms around her and his lips on hers, making her catch her breath.

 

"Oh God baby. I thought I had lost you". He was sobbing and she could feel his tears on her shoulder.

 

She was stroking his back and kissing his tears away. "I am so sorry Zac. I am sorry I had to leave you and I understand if you are angry with me".

 

"I am not angry with you, the only thing that matters is that you came back Ami. That you are here now and that you are staying here, because you are staying aren't you ?" He looked at her with hopeful eyes.

 

She nodded and her fingers trailed down his cheek. "Yes Zac, I am staying, no matter what happens, I am staying".

 

"I am so happy to hear you say that darling. I love you so much". He kissed her soft and lovingly and she felt her leg pop by itself, like it always did when he kisses her like that.

 

"I love you too and I would be in big trouble with Tom if I didn't stay". She said grinning.

 

"Uh Tom ? What has he done this time ?" He looked confused and a bit curious.

 

She giggled. "Could we go home ? Then I am going to explain everything, it is a pretty long story, but you deserve to know the truth.

 

"No problem, I am done for today and I can't wait to hear how exactly Tom fits in in all of this". He took her hand and laced their fingers together.

 

She looked up at him and winked. "As the maid of honour at our wedding of course".

 

"Uhh what ? What on earth have the two of you been up to ?" He looked at her like he was a bit afraid to hear the answer.

 

But she just chuckled and pulled him with her to his trailer and waited while he changed back into his own clothes.

 

He carried her suitcase to his car and held the door for her, then he got into the driver's seat and asked. "To my place or yours".

 

"Can we go to your house, it is more cosy and homely". She looked at him and he nodded, sending her a happy smile.


	4. "Funnily that was exactly what Tom said"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ami tells Zac the truth and they have a heated reunion

*Ami*  
When they arrived at Zac’s house, he sent Amelia out into the garden, while he went and got a bottle of wine and two glasses, sitting down across from her.

 

"Now tell me darling what happened, just what you feel I need to know and what you can tell me". He poured wine for both of them.

 

She had been thinking a lot on the plane, about how much she should tell him, but she had decided to trust Tom when he said that Zac wouldn't see her differently and tell him the truth.

 

Her hands were shaking slightly when she started. "It was Daniel, you know my ex, he suddenly wrote me. He had a video with me that I didn't even knew existed and he was threatening to sell it to the tabloids".

 

"Oh God baby, I am so sorry to hear you had to deal with that". He grabbed her hand squeezing it over the table.

 

She sighed. "He wanted me to pay him half a million or to come back to him, so he could exploit my fame".

 

"You could have come to me baby, I could have gotten the money, it wouldn't have been a problem". He looked at her.

 

She sipped her wine. "I couldn't ask you to do that, I couldn't drag you down into that, I didn't want you to find out that I did those thing".

 

"Ami, I would never look at you differently, we all make mistakes, and you didn't know you were being filmed baby". His eyes were so filled with love and acceptance that she just wanted to cry.

 

She lifted his hand to her mouth, kissing it softly. "Funnily that was exactly what Tom said".

 

"Well now you need to tell me how Tom fits into this ? Did you answer a call from him ?" He looked just a tiny bit hurt by the idea.

 

She shook her head. "Tom showed up at my doorstep, ringing the doorbell until I opened and kind of forced me to tell him what was going on".

 

"Shit, I didn't made him do that, actually I told him everything was okay and you would come back soon". He looked a bit like he feared he was in trouble.

 

She smiled at him. "Don't worry, he told me. He just didn't buy it and he got my adresse from Jasper, how on earth he did that I don't know".

 

"I think Jasper might have a bit of a soft spot for Tom, but what then ? You told Tom the truth I am guessing, don't worry I know how he is if he wants to know something". He said.

 

She nodded. "Yeah he didn't give me much of a choice and he insisted in going to talk to Daniel. I don't know what he did, he wouldn't tell, but he made Daniel delete the video".

 

"So it is gone ? He can't hurt you again ? Fuck I owe Tom, I don't even know what I owe him, everything". He dried a tear from his cheek.

 

She made a face. "Well he kind of demanded to be best man at our wedding, and I told him he could be maid of honour too because he got the studios private jet to fly me home".

 

"You know what I love ? I love that you refer to here as home baby and that you just said our wedding without flinching". His face was lit up from the most amazing smile.

 

She bit her lip. "My home is where you are, of that much I am sure now and not that I am at all thinking about wedding now, but the idea doesn't scare me anymore".

*Zac*  
He got up and walked over to Amelia, he still didn't totally get that she was really there, that she had come back to him. He had to call Tom and thank him, even though there was no way of truly expressing how thankful he was.

 

He leaned down to kiss her wanting, her mouth so soft against his, she tasted so sweet, kissing her was one of his favourite things to do. "I love you more than words can ever express".

 

She looked up at him, smiling so sweetly, a smile that never failed to make his knees go week and she whispered. "I love you too".

 

When he lifted her up i to his arms she snaked her arms around his neck and his heart beated faster when her mouth started leaving little kisses down his neck, what had he ever done to deserve this wonderful woman ?

 

He carried her to the bedroom, he longed to touch her beautiful body, to caress her soft skin, to have her fully, making her his again.

 

"Can I touch you ?" She looked up at him begging, wanting to make sure what mood he was is.

 

Today he just wanted to feel her, relish in her, feel loved. "You can do whatever you want to baby. I am not that man anymore, you don’t need to ask".

 

Her hands ran up under his T-shirt, pulling it of him swiftly, her soft hands trailing over his stomach and chest, he closed his eyes just enjoying her touch.

 

Zac loved the way she would look at him and the way her hands touched him, kind of holding back, like she was afraid if she let go she couldn't stop, she made him feel loved, made him feel wanted.

 

He pulled of her dress and admired her body, he found her incredible beautiful and sexy, but he knew that he would love her no matter how she looked.

 

Her bra ended on the floor with the rest of the clothes and he kneaded her breasts, his mouth found her nipple, she tasted slightly salty and she smelled wonderful.

 

Her moans was such a turn on and a part of him wanted nothing more than to ravage her, but today he wanted to draw it out, to enjoy her as much as possible.

 

He let his mouth trail down her body, leaving kisses and small bites in his way, pulling her panties down, and going back up for a kiss so deep and wanting it made him dizzy.

 

His hand slowly worked its way up her thigh, finding har warm center, just ghosting over her.

 

She gasped when his fingers found her clit, writhing as it swelled to his touch, he let his fingers find their way to her entrance, finding her very warm and wet.

 

Sometimes it made him feel a bit childish, but he couldn't help feeling pride every time he made her cum, it made him happy to see the intense pleasure on her face.

 

By now he knew her body and found her g-spot right away, and it didn't take long before she was gasping his name, her inside clamping down around his fingers.

 

She pulled him up and kissed him greedily, while removing his pants as fast as she could, and he knew that she wanted him.

 

He closed his eyes, savouring the feeling of her, as he slowly let himself slide into her warmth, it was overwhelming, and he had to stop, breathing deeply to steady himself.

 

Amelia’s nails scratched over his back and shoulders, making him bite his lip and up his tempo just a bit, he had to focus now, not to just let loose, but he could feel how close she was.

 

When she folded her legs around him, pushing him hard into her, he couldn't take anymore and he was moaning as the orgasm grabbed him. "Oh God cum with me baby".

 

That was her undoing, and she gasped loudly, whimpering as she spasmed around him.

 

When he had catched his breath just a bit, he let himself glide down next to her, pulling her into him, burying his face in her soft hair.


	5. "Hi Hiddles, I hear you stole my girlfriend"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story hits the net

*Ami*  
Amelia woke up because her phone vibrated, it was Linda, what could she want ? She untangled herself from Zac, who was lying halfway on top of her, and got up to take the call.

 

"Just a second Linda". She put down the phone and pulled on a pair of panties and Zac’s T-shirt.

 

Then she walked outside, putting the phone to her ear. "Hi Linda, to what do I owe the honour ?"

 

"Well excuse me my language, but what the fuck are you doing with Tom Hiddleston ?" Linda sounded angry and excited at once.

 

Amelia was very surprised. "Uhh what are you talking about ? I am doing absolutely nothing with Tom".

 

"Okay explain to me then what you and him were doing here in Denmark ? And where did you go with him on a private jet ? What does Zac think about this ?" The questions tumbled out of the phone.

 

Amelia gasped with shock. "Where do you know these things from ? Where have you seen that ?"

 

"Just about everywhere. The whole net is buzzing about Tom and his new danish girlfriend, they haven't figured out it is you, but I saw right away, so now explain". She said.

 

Amelia facepalmed herself before getting a fit of giggles. "Oh God, Zac is going to love this and Tom too".

 

"What is so funny ? Could you please just tell me what is going on ?" Linda said in a confused voice.

 

She got herself under control. "Oh sorry Linda, but there is nothing between me and Tom of that sorts. He is just a very good friend and he got me out of some very big trouble, without him I wouldn't be with Zac right now, that's why the idea is so absurd".

 

"God Ami what happened ? Why were you in Denmark ? Did you leave him again ? For Christ's sake Ami". Linda started sounding angry with her again.

 

She sighed. "I can't go into details, but Daniel was making a lot of troubles. I tried to protect Zac. I wouldn't drag him into it and Tom kind of showed up, saved the day and got me home to Zac".

 

"Oh, I am just happy that everything is okay now, but it sounds like I am being dumped as a best friend for Tom and I can't even be mad about it, because well he is Tom fucking Hiddleston". She said grinning.

 

Amelia giggled. "Of course you are not being replaced, you will always be my best friend, Tom is just a new very good friend".

 

"But you better talk to Zac about all the rumours, just you know if people ask him. I don't know if Tom is aware of them, but I get they are after him to get your name". Linda said.

 

Amelia sighed, it was crazy and pretty stupid. "Yeah talk to you soon, I better go warn Zac, take care and say hi to Kasper".

 

"What do I have to be warned about ? How absolutely sexy you look in my T-shirt ?" He put his arms around her from behind.

 

She leaned back against him. "Apparently I am cheating on you with Tom, or that is what the internet says. Even though I haven't been recognised yet, but that is probably just a question about time".

 

"Oh shit that was fast. I don't care, I know you, and I know Tom and I don't for a second fear that anything actually happened, but maybe you should talk to Jasper, just to know what he think you should do". Zachary said.

 

She kissed him softly. "Thank you for being so amazing and for trusting me, maybe you should call and check if Tom knows".

 

"Okay, you call Jasper and I call Tom, I was meaning to call him anyway". He kisses her and went inside to get his phone.

*Zac*  
He grabbed his phone and flopped down on the bed. Then he found Toms number on the list and pushed call, it was afternoon in London and Tom took it at first ring. "Hi Zac".

 

"Hi Hiddles, I hear you stole my girlfriend, the internet says so and you know the internet is always right". He said with a chuckle.

 

Toms reaction or actually the fact that he didn't react told Zac that Tom had no idea. "Ehh what Zac ? What happened ?"

 

"I thought Luke would have told you by now, you better go online and take a look, facebook, twitter, any tabloid, your choice". Zac heard noises like a keyboard on Tom's end, then Tom started laughing.

 

"Eeehehehe, oh shute, sorry Zac, I didn't knew there was paparazzi, but you know it is all made up right ? Ami told you I guess".

 

Zac smiled to himself. "Of course Tom, I know you never do that and I trust Ami as well. You know I owe you the biggest thank you, even though it is not nearly enough".

 

"Zac forget it, that's what friends do right ? And you two are meant to be". Tom said grinning.

 

He shook his head, there ought to be more people like Tom in the world. "And of course you get to be best man, I just need to find a way to make her say yes".

 

"Oh she will, don't worry about that, but I better get a hold of Luke and see what he wants to do, see you Zac and give Ami my love". Tom said.

 

"Let us know if Luke has anything he wants us to do okay ? See you Tom". Zac hangs up, and went outside to find Amelia.


	6. "Hey little lady, better watch out I don't start believing those rumours"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rumours won’t just go away

*Ami*  
Jasper advised her not to say or do anything as long as she hadn't been recognised, maybe they were lucky no one spotted it was her.

 

He told her he was sorry for giving Tom her address in a weak moment, but she told him that it was fine.

 

Luke sent out a public announcement on behalf of Tom, saying that there was nothing between them, that they were only friends, not putting a name on her.

 

They had hoped it was enough, there wasn't actually anything on those pictures saying they were more than friends, there was one of them coming out from her apartment complex, one of them in the car and one entering the plane, Tom had his hand on her lower back.

 

Unfortunately already later that day someone recognised her, and then everything started over again.

 

People were suddenly picking the video from 'The late late show' apart, hadn't there been a spark between them ? Hadn't they hugged a little to long ?

 

Amelia started feeling bad about it, she had managed to create trouble for both Zac and Tom.

 

She feared Zac would get hurt having to listen to the rumours everywhere or even worse, what if he started to believe that there were something going on ?

 

But Zac just brushed it of every time he was asked about her apparent close relationship with Tom, not even for a second he seemed to doubt their honesty.

 

Tom was probably the one who had to listen to most shit about it, and he really tried to stay cool, charming and polite even though he was asked over and over and not always nice.

 

He ended up snapping at a reporter, asking if they really thought he would touch one of his best friends girlfriend ? And then he apologised in aboundense for snapping, like only Tom could do it.

 

Amelia held her comments as short and honest as possible, that Tom was a friend of them both, that he had helped her with something and that she loved Zac.

 

She had feared Daniel would try and use this to get attention, but he didn't and she once again speculated what Tom had done to him.

"Are you sure you can't come with me ?" Zac’s fingers was running up and down her naked back, trailing her spine, it was a late evening and they were snuggled up after more amazing sex.

 

She sighed happily. "I wish I could Zac, but I got interviews and an appearance on morning tv friday, but maybe I could go down for the weekend ?"

 

"I am going to miss you, but luckily I will be busy, yes come down for the weekend". He was going to comic con in San Diego to do Nerd HQ the next week.

 

She rolled onto her side, her hand running up his chest. "I am going to miss you too, but if I get bored I can always call Tom, I heard from a little bird that he is in New York".

 

"Hey little lady, better watch out I don't start believing those rumours, but actually Tom is coming to San Diego friday evening, so that makes another reason for you to come down". He said grinning.

 

She smiled at him and then said. "How on earth can anyone think I would be interested in fooling around with Tom ? When I got a much better man right here".

 

"Well maybe because Tom is perfect and no woman would ever say no to him". He said teasingly with one eyebrow arched.

 

Suddenly he jumped of the bed, looking under the bed and in the closet, then in the bathroom.

 

She looked at him with confusion, what the hell was he doing ? "Uh Zac, what are you doing ?"

 

"I am looking for him, you know the man you claim to be better than Tom, I like to see him". He said making a silly face at her.

 

She shook her head and clapped on the bed next to her and he flopped down on his back, she rolled almost on top of him. "You don't even know how perfect you are, do you ? You are the sweetest, most gorgeous and most sexy man ever".

 

"Of course I know, I just love hearing you say it". He said grinning, pulling her up to kiss her deeply.


	7. "Tremble ? Like in an earthquake ?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small quake scares Ami

*Ami*  
"Shit Zac what is happening ?" Amelia sat up looking around scared, everything was shaking, rumbling and rattling.

 

It was very early Tuesday morning and they were at Zac’s house, he pulled her into his arms. "Relax darling, it is just a small tremble, nothing to be scared about".

 

"Tremble ? Like in an earthquake ? How can you be this calm ?" She held onto him, hiding against him. She had never experienced an earthquake before and she thought it was kind of scary.

 

He stroked her hair. "I lived here most of my life, I have seen this many times and even seen a couple of real quakes, this is not dangerous baby".

 

"We don't really get earthquakes in Denmark, to me this feels pretty bad". She hadn't thought about this when she went to LA.

 

The shaking had stopped and he kissed her lovingly. "See baby it is over now, but I guess you have to get used to it, there will probably be a few more the next couple of days".

 

"I wish you didn't have to go, I don't like being alone if it happens again". She snuggled into his chest.

 

He caressed her back. "Normally the first one is the worst, I promise you that you will be okay and if you get scared, then call me".

 

"What do you do if there is a big one ? I mean, what is the safest thing to do ?" She looked at him, thinking that would be good to know.

 

He kisses her nose. "You shouldn't worry so much, but the safest place is under something massive or against something sturdy".

*Zac*  
He hated having to leave her when she was scared, he wanted to protect her all the time, but he couldn't stay away from Nerd Hq and she would come on friday.

 

But he was pretty sure that there was no danger, small quakes and trembles was a normal thing in California and there was no indication of something big coming.

 

The last week had been hard, but he hadn't let it show, he didn't want Amelia to feel worse about it and he brushed it of and made fun.

 

Not that he for a second thought that anything inappropriate had happened, none of them would do that to him, but it wasn't exactly funny that everyone else seemed to think they did.

 

It made him feel insecure about himself when people asked about it like it was a fact, like he wasn't enough for her in others eyes, he thought he had beaten the insecurity but now it showed its ugly head again.

 

Normally his self-esteem was fine, but he had to admit that it had been taking a couple of knocks these last days and now he had to be without her on top of it.

 

But he bit it down, he had to show her that he could be without her for a couple of days, that he wasn't slipping back to the man she had dated in Copenhagen, when her career took of the would need to be apart sometimes and he had to learn to deal with it.

 

She deserved an equal partner, one that could support her when she needed it, but gave her freedom to flourish on her own and he really was proud of her, he knew she would become a huge star.

 

But it hurt him when she wasn't close to him, it started as a small prick, a murmur and kept growing too it was all consuming and all he could think about was holding her in his arms.

 

He always had some fear nagging him, saying she wouldn't come back, that something would rip her from him, even if she was just out shopping.

 

But he never showed, it would probably scare her or at least she would think he was crazy.

 

He started packing, he had to leave soon, luckily he would be busy, so he would get through those days by working, hopefully she would be down for the weekend.

*Ami*  
Amelia leaned inside the car, kissing Zac one last time. "Write me when you get there sweetie, so I know you arrived safely".

 

"Of course, I miss you already and I hope you will be down for the weekend". He gently caressed her cheek.

 

"Promise me you will have a great time right ? But don't run yourself down, I want you back home healthy and happy". She righted herself and closed the door.

 

He smiled at her, it was always hard days and he was usually totally flat for at least a week after. "I promise to do my best, see you darling".

 

She waved at him as he drove of to pick up his father, then she got into her own car and drove home to the apartment, it felt too weird to be in the house without him.

 

He tried to hide it for her, but she could see that all this with Tom had gotten him a bit down and she hoped that Nerd HQ could get his spirit back up.


	8. "Zac it hit La, it is really bad"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An earthquake hits comic con

*Amelia*  
The next couple of days actually went by fast, Amelia had several interviews and it seemed like they had finally realised that nothing had happened between Tom and her.

 

She missed Zac, even more than she would admit, mostly because she always told him to relax and now here was she, not able to be without him for a couple of days.

 

It helped streaming the panels she could, she loved seeing him there on stage just being himself, he was so passionate, so amazing that she couldn't help thinking that everyone had to fall in love with him instantly.

 

They talked every morning and every night at least and he texted her several times a day, when he had time and even when he didn't have, a couple of times he even texted her from the stage, because something reminded him of her.

 

There had been some small trembles after the first one, but Amelia was getting used to it and Zac had been right, they were smaller than the first one.

*Zac*  
It was friday morning and Zac had just arrived at Nerd HQ, he was tired from the party the night before, but feeling happy, he had talked to Amelia just before she went on morning tv.

 

He missed her like crazy and he might have been talking a bit much about her on his panels, but luckily it seemed like she missed him a lot too.

 

The plan was that she would drive down to San Diego later the same day and he couldn't wait to have her back in his arms.

 

He was seriously starting to think about proposing to her, he knew it was still pretty fast, but he was just so certain and he saw no reason to wait.

 

He just had to figure out how and of course make sure it wouldn't spook her, that was the only thing holding him back.

 

He was just about to say something to David, the co-founder of The Nerd machine and one of his best friends, when it felt like the ground got pulled away from under him.

 

He didn't hurt himself badly, but he got quite a shock, there was no warning, people was screaming in panic and it felt like everything was falling down, when the earth bucked beneath them.

 

He had experienced a fair amount of earthquakes in his life, even a couple of bigger ones, but nothing getting close to this and he feared the whole building would come down.

 

It felt like forever, but finally it got quiet, eerily quiet and the dust started to settle, he came up on shaking legs, luckily feeling okay.

 

"David are you okay man ?" He grabbed his friends hand and got him up, he looked shaken, but apart from a scratch on his cheek he looked unharmed.

 

He coughed a couple of times and looked around, there was sirens in the distance. "I am fine Zac, that was scary".

 

They started helping people up and outside, luckily there didn't seem to be any bad injuries, the worst was a badly broken leg on a unfortunate guy who had been on the stairs.

 

Zac found his father outside, he was looking at comic con, shaking his head in despair. "We were lucky, one of the big halls have collapsed totally".

 

"Oh God, there might have been thousands in there". He gasped, unable to process the share scale of the disaster, feeling the tears press to get out.

 

His father sighed. "That was a bad one and it didn't even feel like we got the worst, I think this was only the ripple not the center".

 

"Ami". Zac felt like an ice hand had grabbed his heart and started to squeeze it, if they were on the outskirts, then it was very possible that LA was the center, and it would be really bad there.

 

He grabbed his phone, a bit shocked to see that the net was up and running, but it went directly to her voicemail.

 

"I shouldn't have left her, she was so nervous after the small one Tuesday, I told her it wouldn't get worse, that she would be okay". He felt panic grab him.

 

His father put a hand on his shoulder. "Calm down Zac, we don't know where the center was yet, maybe it was out in the ocean or farther south".

 

At that moment Zac’s phone rang, and first he felt relieved, hoping it was Amelia, but then he saw it was Tom, he should be on a plane on his way there.

 

"Yes Tom ?" His voice a bit harsh, he wanted to keep the line open if Amelia called him.

 

There was a lot of noise in the background, Tom was apparently still on a plane somewhere, his voice sounding almost scared. "Oh thank God Zac, I am happy to hear that you are okay".

 

"Yeah we got of quite easy, mostly bumps and bruises and a lot of broken computer games, comic con is bad, one of the halls went down". Zac breathes in deeply.

 

Tom gasped, he knew how many people there was in those halls. "Is Ami with you ?"

 

"No Tom, she is still in LA, she had a TV show this morning, I can't get through to her". He tried keeping his voice calm.

 

Tom got really quiet, when he finally said something, his voice was laced with pain. "We are touching down in Las Vegas now, that is as close as any plane will land, every airport closer is closed, Zac it hit LA, it is really bad".

 

Zac felt the phone slide from his hand, but he didn't react, he could hear his father call his name, but it was like someone had pulled a thick pillow over his head and everything was far away.


	9. "Thank you Tom, you are a true friend"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom is being a good friend

*Ami*  
Amelia had been happy about her performance on TV that morning and now she was packing up, ready to drive down to San Diego to be with Zac.

 

She heard a low rumble, and the sound grew rapidly to a roar and she wondered if it was thunder, then it felt like the earth expanded, it was like the building got thrown up in the air before crashing back down.

 

She felt like she got grabbed by a big hand and thrown to the ground and it held her there, the ground wasn't shaking or trembling it was writhing as in great pain.

 

She panicked, she knew this was very wrong, she was going to die and all she could think about was Zac and how much she wanted to see him again and she regretted not going with him.

 

She just hoped he was okay, she had no idea if he was safe in San Diego, but she hoped with all her heart.

 

Amelia remembered what Zac had said, get under something sturdy, her coffee table was low and made from massive mahogany, that had to be the most sturdy thing in the apartment.

 

It was a hard struggle to get there, she got thrown about like a rag doll, things where flying about and dust and small pieces were falling from the ceiling.

 

But using every ounce of power in her body she finally got to the table and managed to slide under it, she could just exactly fit, having only about 3 inches of space above her face.

 

Finally everything went still and silent after what felt like forever, but before she could even catch her breath, it started to creak and rumble around her and it felt like the whole world collapsed, sending her into darkness.

*Zac*  
"Zac ? Zachary ? You need to breath, panicking won't help anyone". His father's voice sounded very stern and he really tried, but he just couldn't and he was gasping for air.

 

His vision started to fade and he knew he would pass out any moment, way to go he thought, but a hard slap from his father woke him and he gasped breathing in deeply.  
"Sorry about that son, but I had to get through to you before you fainted". His father looked at him with concern.

 

He shook his head, breathing in a couple of times, the black spots and the dizziness subsided. "It's fine, I think I needed that".

 

"Tom are you still there ?" He had picked his phone up, amazed that it was still in one piece.  
Tom's voice sounded relieved. "Yes I am here, what the hell happened ? You scared me".

 

"Sorry, I kind of had a minor panic attack". He felt an almost eerie calm spread through him, he knew what he had to do.

 

Normally the drive from San Diego to LA would be around two hours, he could probably do it in half an hour less if he pressed his Nissan a bit, but there were bound to be a lot of traffic problems and broken roads, so that would ad time.

 

"I am driving towards LA now Tom, what are your plans now you are in Vegas ?" He wouldn't pressure his friend into anything, but he could certainly use both his help and support.

 

Tom’s answer came promptly and without hesitation. "I am on my way to meet you as soon as I am through the airport, but it would take me a long time to drive, so I am just gonna check my options".

 

"Thank you Tom, you are a true friend, keep me updated". He was already walking briskly to his car, when he ended the call.

 

His father had gone with him to the car and looked at him. "Do you want me to go with you Zac ?"

 

"No stay here dad, help David get everything in order and make sure everyone needing help gets it". Zac got into his car.

 

His father looked at him with concern. "Keep me updated and promise to be careful, I know that all you want right now is to find Ami, but you can't do that if you get hurt on your way, so please listen to the authorities okay ?"

 

Zac nodded, his jaw clenched and turned on the car he was happy that the rest of his family was away on vacation, David had his family with him in San Diego.

 

He sent a quick text to Joel, whom was in Canada, telling that he and the rest of the family was okay, he didn't want to worry him about Amelia.

 

His father watched him drive from the parking lot at a way to high speed, he was worried, he knew nothing could stop his son right now and he wouldn't listen to anyone.

 

He hoped that Amelia was okay and that Zac would find her, but mostly he just hoped he would get his only son back safe and sound and that he didn't go do something stupid.


	10. "I have to, I can curl up and cry when this is all done"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zac is on rute to meet Tom and get to LA

*Zac*  
He was driving as fast as possible, which to him was annoyingly slow, but there was damage to the road, crashed cars, scared and hurt people and fallen debris everywhere he had to zig-zag through.

 

He had gotten a message from David that his wife and daughter was okay, the hotel had only suffered minor damage and he was thankful to hear that.

 

It felt like his brain was on high speed, every thought crystal clear, every trace of fear and panic packed away, pushed to the back, which he was grateful for right now.  
His phone rang, it was Tom and he put in on speaker phone. "Hi Tom, how is it looking ?"

 

"I have talked my way onto a rescue helicopter, they are dropping me of at Dana point you should get past there". His voice high, to be heard over the helicopter landing in the background.

 

Zac couldn't help but smile, it was so typical Tom, he could talk himself into anything if necessary. "Great, we should be there just around the same time then".

 

"Zac be careful right ? I know you want to get there as fast as possible, but it wont do any good to get yourself killed on the way there". Tom said, his voice telling that he hoped to make Zac be just a bit careful.

 

He sighed, of course both his father and Tom was right, but the only thing he could think about was getting to Amelia. "Yeah okay Tom, I will try".

 

"And Zac, you need to be prepared for a shock, I have seen the first pictures coming out of there, and it looks really bad, but keep hoping no matter what okay ?" Tom sounded worried.

 

Zac breathed in deeply, he had to keep hoping, hope was all that kept him from falling to pieces. "She is okay Tom, she has to be okay".

 

"See you soon Zac". Tom hang up, hoping that Zac was right and she really were okay, he wasn't sure his friend could handle losing her like that, he wasn't sure he could.

 

When he got outside the city it got a little easier to get through and Zac stepped on the pedal, he had turned on the radio and the news was discouraging to say it mildly.

 

The earthquake had reached 8,8 on the Richter scale, the worst to hit the area and they expected a lot of bad minor quakes to follow, it had hit the whole coastline, from San Diego and up to San Francisco, but LA had been hit the worst.

 

He didn't really want to hear about the devastation, it sounded like something from a bad disaster movie, but he had to keep the channel on to hear warnings and which roads were accessible.

 

As he got closer to Los Angeles the destruction got worse and it got more difficult to get through.

 

When he drove through San Clemente it looked like scenes from a war movie, building reduced to rubbles and dirty bleeding people walking around in a daze, the sight made his heart ache.

 

On the other side of town was Dana Point and he parked, hoping Tom wasn't far behind. He tried calling Amelia again while he waited, but it still went straight to voicemail  
.  
He sent a text to his father, telling that he had arrived safely to Dana Point and was waiting on Tom.

 

About five minutes later he heard the helicopter, and then he saw it come into view, touching down so close he felt like ducking his head, Tom jumped out and the helicopter took of.

 

"How are you holding up ? Are you okay ?" Tom pulled him into a warm hug and looked at him worried.

 

Zac nodded, thankful not to be alone anymore. "I have to, I can curl up and cry when this is all done, thanks for being here".

 

"No problem, you couldn't have kept me away, Luke is most certainly going to kill me, but that I have to deal with later". He smiled sheepishly.

 

They got into the car, looking in over Los Angeles, there was smoke rising in many places and Zac said. "We take the car as far as possible, but I doubt we can just drive through".

 

"Nah I think you are right, her apartment is on the other side of the city right ?" Tom buckled his seatbelt.

 

Zac nodded. "Yep Santa Monica, and she said she would go home to pack, so that have to be the best place to start".

 

"Let's get going and hope we can get at least some of the way if we stay on the coastal road". Tom said, hoping that they were both getting back out alive.


	11. "Sorry for teasing you with you zombie survival stock thing"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another quake

*Ami*  
It was dark and silent and it felt like she was breathing dust, her entire body hurt, but she could move both arms and legs as much as the cramped space would allow.  
What had happened, oh the big earthquake and then everything had gone black, she had been in the apartment, she had hid under the table, she lifted her hands and found that she only had a couple of inches of space above her, it had to be the table.  
But there was things around the table and probably on top of it to, rubble, pieces of wood and other debris and she couldn't get out.

 

How bad had it been ? Was Zac okay ? Had it hid San Diego to ? She reached for him mentally, tried to tell him that she was okay.

 

She knew without a doubt that he would come for her if he in any way was capable, and she just hoped that he didn't put himself in harm's way to come to her.

 

Amelia didn't know how bad it was out there, but she had a feeling that it was really bad.

 

The fear was sneaking up on her, would someone find her ? And would they do it in time ? Was it over or would there be more quakes ?

 

The thing she wanted the most was to see Zac again, to snuggle into his chest and feel his strong arms around her, to feel his soft warm lips on hers.

 

And to tell him that all she wanted was to be his forever, that she didn't care if it was to fast or to intense, as long as they were together.

 

Amelia felt it in her legs first, little trembles coming up from the ground, but suddenly the whole world was shaking again and she screamed out with fear.

*Zac*  
"Fuck, after shock". The road had suddenly started to ripple in front of them and he tried desperately to keep any kind of control over the car, but it was a lost cause.

 

When he realised he couldn't do anything he stepped on the break and hoped for the best, hoped they wouldn't hit anything.

 

The earth literally rose up as a wall in front of them and he held up his arms as a reflex, hearing Toms voice yell. "Oh shit".

 

The car had luckily lost a lot of speed due to him breaking, before smashing into the wall of earth, but Zac still felt like he had gotten a right hook from Mike Tyson when he collided with the airbag.

 

It took him some time to collect his mind, he got himself free of the air bag and got the seat belt unbuckled, that would probably leave a mark, but everything else seemed to be fine.

 

"Are you okay Tom ? Uhh Tom please stay still". He had turned to check on Tom and now tried not the scare Tom, as that might make him move.

 

Tom seemed somewhat groggy, he blinked a couple of times. "Ouch I thought an air bag was there to help, not to punch you out".

 

"Believe me it is a lot softer than the dashboard, but Tom listen, don't move or turn your head and I am very serious, take you hand down. I am going to unbuckle you and then you slide out this way okay ?" He said, trying to sound calm.

 

"Okay". Tom said and Zac leaned over to unbuckle his seat belt, then he slid out of the car and Tom slid over to his seat and got out too.

 

"Tom fuck your cheek, you're bleeding". Zac looked at him and Tom took his hand up to his face, when he looked at his hand, it was covered in fresh blood.

 

He turned and looked inside the car, through his window poked a long iron rod, it was just about as thick as his little finger, and the end was broken and racked.

 

"Oh shit Zac, that was what you were afraid I would get hurt on". He swallowed, it had cut open his cheek, the mere thought of what half an inch more would have done to him made him nauseous.

 

Zac popped open the trunk and pulled out a first aid kit, he opened and found a cleaning tissue. "Stay still Tom".

 

Tom winced a bit, but let him clean it thoroughly, luckily it was not that deep, but it could have used a couple of stitches, he had to make do with some band aid.

 

"We better take this with us". Zachary rummaged in the trunk and pulled out a backpack, he put the first aid kit into it.

 

Tom looked at the backpack, it clearly held more than the first aid kit. "What do you got there Zac ?"

 

"Water, flashlight, pocket knife, some bits and bobs and some long lasting food, I always keep it in the car just in case". He put on the backpack.

 

Tom shook his head. "Sorry for teasing you with you zombie survival stock thing, I am now convinced, it is good to be prepared".

 

Zac sent him a 'what did I tell you' smile and shrugged. "We better get going, it is a long way to walk".

 

"Yeah, but at least we can get through most places now". Tom tried to see on the lighter side of things as always.

 

The started walking into the city, side by side, afraid what they would see when they got further in, afraid they would come to late.


	12. "Like you are going to get rid of me this easy Zac"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saving a little girl

*Ami*  
Amelia is sobbing hysterical, she is calling for help, but she gets no answer, she is lost and alone.

 

Luckily the after shock only sent down more dust and she heard something being upset to the right, but all in all things remained the same.

 

She tried breathing in deeply, it wouldn't help getting panicked, it would only make things worse, she had to keep quiet, and listen so she could call for help if someone came near.

 

She just wished she had water, her throat was extremely dry from all the dust and she knew that having no water would be her first problem.

 

Amelia closed her eyes, thinking about Zac, she prayed for him to be okay hoped against all odds that they would be together again soon.

 

She imagined his warm beautiful eyes and his sweet smile and that made her feel better, she had to relax and wait, she knew he would find her.

*Tom*  
"Did you hear that Zac ?" Tom stopped, they were crawling over a stretch of highway that had collapsed down on the road below it, happy to be walking, they hadn't been able to drive through here.

 

Zac stopped too, listening intently, they didn't look at the cars anymore, not after the first one they saw that wasn't empty, there had been a young man dead in the front seat.

 

"Someone is crying down there". Zac said, he pulled of the backpack and slid down under a big slap of road nestled on top of several cars.

 

Tom followed him, but the space were to cramped, they couldn't fit down there both of them, so he waited, standing on top of a almost flattened car, trying not to think about the people who had been in it.

 

He didn't like this place, it was eerie and unsafe. "Watch out Zac, if there is another aftershock it can collapse".

 

"I know, but we can't just pass by if someone needs help". Zac said somewhere down in the hole, Tom could hear him move around down there, and then curse.

 

Tom rolled his eyes. "Of course not, you know that wasn't what I meant, I wouldn't leave anyone, I just wanted you to be careful".

 

"Tom hand me the pocket knife, I can't get her free". Zac yelled down from the dark.

 

Tom found the knife in the backpack and got down on his knees, to reach as far into the dark as possible. "Here Zac".

 

Zac showed up, making him gasp as he couldn't see him before he grabbed the knife from his hand.

 

"Ouch for fucks sake, shh no just relax little one, nothing bad is gonna happen, you are okay now". Tom could hear that Zac was talking to a small kid and also that he hurt himself.

 

"What happened Zac, are you okay ?" He grabbed the flashlight and pointed it down into the hole.

 

A little girl 2-3 years old was handed up to him and he grabbed her, holding her into him, she looked up,at him with big dark eyes. "Hello little one, don't worry you are safe now".

 

Zac hoisted himself up, his T-shirt was ripped several places, he was dirty and he had a nasty cut on his right arm. "I'm fine, I just got a scratch from the window getting her out".

 

"You should have let me go down there Zac". Tom was rocking the little girl in his arms, she was calm now.

 

Zac was cleaning the cut on his arm, then he packed away the first aid kit and the pocket knife. "Why Tom ?"

 

"First I am smaller than you, both in height and width, so I would have fit better, and second, I don't have a beautiful girlfriend waiting for me". He said and shrugged.

 

Zac sighed and looked at the little girl. "Her parents was in the car too, there.. There was nothing to do for them".

 

"Poor little thing, but what do we do ? We can't very well drag her with us through all of LA". Tom looked towards the city from there heightened position, it didn't look good.

 

Zac crawled down on the other side and reached up to take the girl from Tom before he crawled down to. "We got to find someone who can take her".

 

They kept walking down the road, ten minutes later Tom looked at Zac. "Here let me carry her, you are already carrying the backpack".

 

"Tom I am capable of carrying both, I am not weak". He glanced at him, a stubborn look in his eyes.

 

Tom had to bit his cheek not to snap back at him, it was the stress, it was starting to get to them. "It has nothing to do with being weak Zac, but why not divide the tasks ? And you can try calling Ami again".

 

"Of course, sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you". He sighed and handed the girl to Tom, he got his phone out, still directly to voicemail, he sent a text to his father that they were okay.

 

After half an hour they spotted some firefighters, they were clearing the street for ambulances and rescue crews to get through.

 

"Hey we found this little girl in a car, her parents are dead, can we leave her with you ?" Zac walked over to them.

 

The firefighters looked up and one of them answered. "Yes of course, we can get all of you to safety, if you just come with us".

 

"No thank you, we have something we need to do, someone we need to find, or I do, Tom maybe you should go with them I wouldn't blame you". Zac looked at him.

 

Tom handed the kid to the firefighter. "Like you are going to get rid of me this easy Zac, I wouldn't dare to let you go on alone".

 

"Thank you Tom". He smiled at his friend, then he turned towards the firefighters. "And thank you for taking care of her, we need to get going".

 

"Where are you going ? It is only getting worse further up the coast". The firefighter looked at them.

 

Zac bit his lip, he couldn't allow his faith and hope to diminish. "Santa Monica".

 

"It doesn't look good out there as far as we heard, it is all but gone, you better stick to the coast but look out for tsunamis if there are more quakes". The firefighters looked worried.

 

Tom nodded towards them. "Thank you for the warning, we will try and be careful, and again, thanks for the help".

 

They started walking again, both afraid what they would find when they finally got there, if they got there, but none of them wanted to talk about it.


	13. "Zac what happened ? Are you hurt ?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom almost takes a bad fall and another aftershock

*Zac*  
They stopped and got some water and ate some of the food after walking for two hours, not that they were really hungry and it didn't taste especially good, but they needed their energy.

 

"It is getting worse the further we get north". Zac sat looking out over the devastation, but his eyes were unfocused.

 

Tom put a hand on his shoulder. "She is strong Zac, she is okay, you have to keep believing".

 

He wasn't sure if Tom really believed this, but Zac knew he said it to keep up both their spirits.

 

"Thank you Tom, thanks for doing this and for trying to keep my spirits up". He smiled weakly.

 

Tom looked at him. "No need for thank you, I know you would have done the same for me, well knowing you, you would have done it for anyone who asked you, you are always stepping up for others, Zac it is okay to be the one needing help".

 

"We should get going ?" Zac sprang to his feet, quickly drying a tear from his eye, before walking down the street.

 

Tom fell into his pace, walking next to him and they walked on in silence for a while, there wasn't really anything to say.

 

It was getting harder for them to get through, often they had to crawl over parts of walls and other debris from houses that had crumbled.

 

By now they looked like something out of a horror movie, both of them covered in dirt, scratched up and their clothes ripped several places, as they couldn't help getting caught on stuff.

 

"Oh shit". They were climbing over what used to be an apartment building, which was now blocking the street, when Tom’s foot slipped.

 

Zac grabbed the only thing he could reach, the waistband of Toms jeans, pulling Tom back, he landed hard on his behind, but it was definitely preferable to the ten feet plunge, headfirst into the rubbles he would have taken otherwise.

 

Tom was panting, his pulse racing like crazy and his voice trembling a bit. "Thanks Zac, good thing you have fast reflexes".

 

"Nothing to talk about". He said dismissively, but he couldn't mask the pain, and Tom’s head whipped around looking at him.

 

Tom got to his feet, Zac was rubbing his shoulder, fuck it hurt. "Zac what happened ? Are you hurt ?"

 

"Well you are quite a lot heavier than you look Hiddles, I think I might have pulled something in my shoulder". He moved his arm and flinched.

 

Tom came over, gently feeling his arm and shoulder. "Luckily it feels like it is just a sprain, but I am sorry Zac, I didn't mean for you to get hurt".

 

"Stop apologising Tom, what would you have me do ? Let you fall ? It wasn't like you did it on purpose, so don't apologise. I just need to get it moving again". Zac said, knowing he might have snapped just a bit.

 

Tom sighed, of course Zac had done the only thing he could, if Tom had fallen he could easily have broken several bones or worse. "Let's get going, it is getting dark soon".

 

It was a bit creepy walking through the devastated city, they nearly didn't see anyone, no one alive at least, it was like walking through a ghost town.

 

Suddenly it started rumbling and they didn't even have time to consider what to do, before it hit and they were both thrown to the ground, Zac cried out when he landed on his shoulder.

 

It was a really bad after shock and Zac looked up, gasping with fear when he saw one of the still standing buildings giving in, tumbling in their direction, they had no time to escape.

*Ami*  
Amelia tried to figure out how long it had been, was it evening by now or hadn't it been as long as it felt like ?

 

Her throat was screaming for water and her body was screaming to move, all muscles stiff and cramping up in the tight space.

 

The only thing keeping her from falling apart was thinking about Zac, he had to be okay, she didn't want to, she couldn't live if he wasn't.

 

She was dozing of, she was so exhausted, but she was afraid to sleep for real, afraid she wouldn't wake again, afraid help would walk by.

 

She thought she heard voices outside, but then she heard the deep rumble again and the earth started shaking, violently and for a long time, she heard something above her give in.

 

It sounded like rock sliding on rock, then she felt something hit her head, and it felt like she was sinking, before everything went black again.


	14. "Oh fuck Tom, you are not doing this to me"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning lots of feels

*Ami*  
Amelia didn't really know if she was relieved to wake up again, well she had to be happy to be alive, but she felt she was laying at a funny angle, it was like her balance was screwed up, and she couldn't feel up from down.

 

Her head was throbbing, her throat was burning and she felt lost and alone, she could feel hope seeping away.

 

It had to be many hours by now and outside everything was eerily silent, she felt a little like she was the last person left in the world.

 

Her body was longing to stretch, to move just a bit to get the stiffness out, but she had even less space now.

 

Had the whole building collapsed ? Or was it just the roof ? Would anyone think to look for her in the ruins ?

 

Her parents and Jasper had to have heard about the earthquake by then and they would try to reach her, and then probably Zac, but could they reach him ? Where was he ? Was he okay ?

 

She felt the panic run through her again and she sobbed, she almost wished she could just have died right away, it would have been better than just waiting for help that might never come.

 

But she didn't regret going back, she would exchange her time with Zac for anything, even if she could go back and choose again, she wouldn't change a thing.

 

Amelia just wished she had been better at telling him, make him see how extraordinary he really was and now it might be to late.

 

She closed her eyes and thought of him, whispering softly. "Zac I love you so much, please take care, I am waiting for you".

*Zac*  
Zac automatically held his arms over his head when bricks and other debris rained down upon him, was this the end ?

 

Something hit his already hurt shoulder and he screamed from the pain, it felt like his arm had been ripped of at the shoulder and his vision went black for a moment.

 

Finally the quake was over, he was panting, his shoulder hurt like hell and he had been hit on the leg and hip as well.

 

He fought to sit up, it was hard because of the shoulder, every movement hurt and he gasped, but he was alive and could go on, he had to count that as being lucky.

 

Zac looked around, the dust was settling, where the hell was Tom ? He couldn't see him anywhere, but he had to be, he had been almost right next to him.

 

"Tom ? Where are you ? Answer me for God's sake". The last sentence was mostly a desperate plea.

 

He looked around starting to panic, he had to be nearby and he had to find him fast.  
Then he spotted a foot sticking out from a pile of rubble and it felt like the cold hand that constantly had a grab on his heart started to squeeze hard.

 

"Fuck, no, no, no". He started digging frantically, removing bricks and pieces of roof as fast as possible, totally ignoring the searing pain from his shoulder.

 

Tom had to be okay, he couldn't do this alone and he couldn't bear to lose his friend on top of everything else, it simply wasn't an acceptable possibility.

 

His shoulder burned with blinding pain and he knew he was making the injury much worse, but he couldn't really care right now.

 

Finally he managed to get Tom free and he could feel his heart in his throat, how bad was it ?

 

Zac looked him over quickly, there was no big wounds or bones striking out, a couple of scrapes and cuts were all he could see, but he wasn't superman, he didn't have X-ray vision, he couldn't see if there were hidden injuries.

 

But Tom was pale, way to pale and his lips were turning blue and Zac knew right away that he wasn't breathing, he felt after a pulse, halfway in panic, it was there but weak and he couldn't find a heartbeat at all.

 

"Oh fuck Tom, you are not doing this to me". He felt the tears starting to stream down his face, apparently the weight on his chest had made it impossible for him to breathe, stopping his heart.

 

Zac was happy he had learned first aid and that he was actually capable of remembering it when needed and he started giving CPR.

 

He couldn't keep the tears back, he knew he only had a short time to bring him back and he whispered desperately. "Come on for God's sake Tom, I need you".


	15. "Just stop trying, I am more stubborn than you are"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A battle of stubborness

*Zac*  
Zac had almost given up when Tom finally took a gasping breath and the blue colour started to reside from his lips, the colour returning to his face.

 

"Fuck Tom, I thought I lost you there". Zac pulled his legs up and put his arms around his knees or the left arm because the right arm wouldn't work and he couldn't hold back the tears.

 

Tom coughed violently and slowly sat up, but he would have fallen over from the dizziness if Zac hadn't been right at his side catching him and supporting him.

 

"What happened Zac ? There was another earthquake, and then everything just went black". Tom was blinking confused, he was clutching his chest, it felt like he had been stepped on by an elephant.

 

Zac dried his eyes and helped Tom to his feet. "A whole house came down on top of us, so I guess we were kind of lucky".

 

"Well you can say that again, we better get going, we have several hours of walking in front of us". Tom sighed, they were only about half way there, and it didn't seem to get any easier.

 

Zac grabbed his arm and shook his head. "No Tom, you are done, we are finding someone who can get you to safety, but your trip ends here". 

 

"No I am not leaving you here, I said I was with you, and I am with you to the end". Tom said with certainty.

 

Zac snapped around, his voice broken and emotional. "Tom I just dug you out from under a wall and gave you fucking CPR, you weren't breathing, you were practically dead for God's sake, you could have internal bleeding, so yes you are done".

 

"Zac I am capable of .. Fuck Zac what happened to your arm ?" He had just noticed that Zac’s right arm was hanging down limp.

 

He shook his head. "I kind of landed on it and something hit my shoulder, I kind of made it worse digging you out I guess, so it kind of don't work".

 

"Seriously Zac, how would you go on alone with only one arm ? Do you really think I am going to leave you like this ?" Tom was shaking his head.

 

Zac knew it wouldn't help to try and reason with Tom, but it didn't keep him from trying. "I will be okay Tom, this is my quest. I would never forgive myself if you got badly hurt".

 

"Just stop trying, I am more stubborn than you are and now let me check that arm". Tom was very gentle, but Zac couldn't keep back a gasp of pain as he touched his shoulder.

 

Tom got out the first aid kit, luckily it contained a sling and he helped Zac get his arm into it, it would let him rest it a bit and stop him from using it.

 

"Let's get going, but we better take it a bit easy". Tom slung the backpack over his shoulder, Zac logically wasn't able to carry it anymore.

 

Zac sighed and followed Tom, he hated it, but unfortunately Tom was right, he wouldn't get far on his own with only one usable arm, and he knew the smart thing would be to give up. Tom needed to be checked by a doctor, but he couldn't, he needed to know if she was okay.

 

It was hard getting anywhere, not only because of the debris and destruction around them, but also because Tom had to help Zac every time they had to crawl over things, as he couldn't do it very well with one arm.

 

Tom was unusually quiet, he didn't feel very well, his chest hurt a lot, but he guessed that was to be expected and he didn't want to worry Zac any more.


	16. "I am so strangling Zac if this is his doing"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom is in trouble with Luke

*Tom*  
"Oh shit, it is Luke". Tom looked at his phone, even they way it was ringing sounded a bit hysterical.

 

Zac send him an apologetic glance. "You better take it, you have to talk to him sometime, so you might as well get it over with".

 

"Hi Luke, I got you on speakerphone, Zac is here to, I need to keep my hands free". Tom said as sweet as possible, hoping that Luke wouldn't yell to much.

 

They both heard Luke take a big breath of relief, before yelling pretty loud. "Where the hell are you Tom ? I got news that your plane had to go down in Las Vegas due to the earthquake, but then you are missing from the face of the earth and not answering your phone".

 

"Well right now I am somewhere around Long Beach or what used to be Long Beach, sorry I haven't been in contact". Tom sighed, Luke could be a bit overprotective sometimes.

 

Luke gasped and Zac would have covered his ears if he could, the publicists voice a bit high pitched. "Are you in the middle of LA in the worst earthquake in recorded history ? What the hell were you thinking ? I am so strangling Zac if this is his doing".

 

"I love you very much to Luke". Zac mumbled, it wouldn't be the first time Luke was mad at him, blaming him for getting Tom in trouble.

 

Tom rolled his eyes. "I am fine Luke and this is my choice, Ami is here and Zac can't get through to her, she is my friend too".

 

"Tom I understand that you want to help, I really do, but are you two aware of the dangers ? How small a chance there is ? None of you should be there". Luke sighed.

 

Tom's voice was calm but determined. "I am sorry Luke, but this is something I have to do, you can't change my mind".

 

"Promise me at least to be careful, both of you, and don't push yourself beyond your limits, none of you knows when to say stop". Luke sounded resignedly, he had known Tom for a long time and he knew when it was no use arguing with him.

 

Tom smiled weakly and ignored the pain in his chest. "Of course, we are as careful as possible, I promise you that".

 

"Okay then, I won't tell you mother where you are, not yet anyway, I am guessing you don't want her to call you ?" Luke said.

 

Both Tom and Zac chuckled. "Thank you Luke, and no I prefer not to have my mother hanging in the phone yelling at me to behave right now".

 

Tom put his phone back in his pocket, it had been a lot easier to talk to Luke than he had expected.

 

"We should take a break Zac, rest a bit and get something to eat". It was about an hour after he talked to Luke and it was just after midnight.

 

Zac shook his head. "I can't stop Tom, the time is running out, it might already be to late".

 

"Zac I need a break and so do you, it won't help her if you run yourself down on the way". Tom sat down on a concrete bench.

 

Zac sighed resignedly and sat down beside him, he accepted the food and water Tom handed him, he knew Tom was right, they had to keep the energy up.

 

Tom didn't like to admit it, but he really needed a break, it got harder and harder for him to breathe, and the pain was getting worse.

*Zac*  
Zac tried calling Amelia again, but as expected there was no contact, her phone might be broken. He sent a short text to his dad, that they were okay, not telling about their injuries.

 

He didn't understand that Jasper hadn't called him, but his own phone might not be working a hundred percent anymore, and the connections might not be all there either.

 

He glanced over at Tom, it was easy to see that he was in pain and Zac felt really bad about letting him go on, but he couldn't do it on his own and he couldn't give up.

 

They stayed for about half an hour, Tom had his head back and his eyes closed and Zac really hoped it was just some soreness from what had happened and not something much worse bothering his friend.


	17. "It almost doesn't hurt Zac, not unless I move or breathe"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New trembles.. and how bad of are Tom

*Ami*  
Amelia just felt like giving up, but she kept telling herself that is was stupid, she didn't seem to be badly hurt, she was sore yes and had some bruises, but she could move arms and legs and nothing felt broken.

 

She didn't know how long you could go without water, but it was hot, dry and dusty and she didn't think that made it better.

 

When the third after shock hit, she didn't even react, it was a lot less violent than the other ones, but she still heard the debris move around.

 

The dust settled and suddenly she realised that it wasn't as dark as it had been and up to the right she could see the stars, there was a small hole, not that she could get out, but the air felt better and being able to see something made her hope bloom.

 

She imagined hearing Zac’s voice, well it might be a bit crazy, but it helped her stay calm.

 

She was wondering if Jasper and her parents knew what had happened ? They had to know by now, had they been able to reach Zac ? She hoped everyone she knew in LA was okay, luckily most of them were in San Diego for Comic con and she hoped they had been spared there.

 

She sent a prayer towards the stars, tried to tell Zac that she was okay, but that she needed him so badly.

*Zac*  
Zac was looking towards the stars, they had never been this bright above LA before, but their sudden brightness was due to the lack of artificial light, the big city was unnaturally dark.

 

This time the trembling came slowly and they had time to get away from the buildings and down on the beach, luckily it was much shorter and less violent than the previous ones.

 

"This kind of feels like being in some horror or disaster movie". Tom said, looking far off in front of him.

 

Zac looked around sighing, he was right, except no one could yell cut and stop the nightmare. "Yeah you can almost imagine running into a band of zombies or something like that around the next corner".

 

They looked at each other and started laughing, everything just seemed so unreal, but the laughter made Tom shudder with pain.

 

"Tom how bad is it ? And don't try to play it down or lie to me". Zac looked at him with concern.

 

Tom pulled a face before answering. "It almost doesn't hurt Zac, not unless I move or breathe".

 

"I can't let you do this, I would never forgive myself if something happened to you and Ami wouldn't forgive me". Zac’s eyes showed that he was really starting to fear for Toms health.

 

Tom shook his head. "This is my choice Zac, and there is no help to get here anyway, so why not just keep going in the right direction ? I promise if we run into help I will listen to their advice okay ?"

 

"No actually not, but that is the best I am getting right ?" Zac sighed, he knew very well he couldn't force Tom to do anything and it wasn't like he could call an ambulance.

*Tom*  
Tom shrugged, he was actually starting to worry himself, he was scared that there was something seriously wrong with him, but there wasn't any help to get out here and the most important thing right now was finding Amelia.

 

They kept going, they probably should sleep, but none of them wanted to, so they just pressed on to get there.

 

"Is it totally crazy if I tell you that I can sense her ? I know she is alive and waiting for me". Zac was looking a the moon hanging above the water, it was easy to see that he was totally confident in his feelings.

 

Tom shook his head. "You two have a special connection, it is quite clear for anyone seeing you together, so no not crazy at all, don't worry, we will find her".

 

He really hoped he was right, he hoped she was in her apartment, if she wasn't they had no idea where to start looking for her.


	18. "I am not telling him that you are okay, because you are not"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The arrive and Luke has a plan

*Zac*  
It was getting close to morning, and they hadn't seen a human being for hours and Zac was frustrated, wondering where the help was, where was the rescue crews and the volunteers searching for survivors in the rubbles.

 

They were getting close, and he had an urge to run, except he couldn't, he was bone tired, every muscle was sore and his shoulder was throbbing painfully.

 

Another part of him wanted to run away, afraid of what he would find, afraid of being to late, afraid he had to realise that he had lost her forever.

 

He looked at Tom with great worry, there was no longer any doubt that he needed help, he was looking pale and his breathing got more and more wheezing, he wished so much he could do something, he should have forced him to go with the firefighters.  
"How are you holding up Tom ? It is okay if you just wait here". Zac put his left hand of his shoulder.

 

Tom shook his head. "Please stop Zac, you have been asking me every 5 minutes, it is like having my mom or Luke here".

 

Zac wished he had Tom's mother or Luke there, maybe they could make him listen, to realise that he needed to stop, because he was getting nowhere with him.

 

His worst fear was that there was no help, that they found Amelia badly injured and he had to watch her and very possibly Tom to die before him, while trying to get help.  
When they turned the corner of the road her apartment building was on, or had been on, Zac felt his heart sink, the two top floors was entirely gone and the house looked like it had sunken down into the basement.

 

Her apartment had been on the top floor, how could she be okay if she had been home ? He suddenly felt dizzy.

 

"Zac maybe she wasn't there, maybe she had left". Tom put a hand on his good shoulder, but his eyes showed his fear.

 

Zac breathed in deeply and stood up straight. "I have to know Tom, I have to check no matter what I will find".

 

Tom nodded slowly and they walked towards the house, afraid of what was hidden in the ruins.

 

They could almost walk directly in from the street, the building had been three storeys, now it was not even one, more like half a storey and Zac was relieved she hadn't been on the bottom floor.

 

It was hard finding out where to start searching, everything was thrown together in a big mess, nothing told them what had been her apartment.

 

Zac spotted a leg sticking out from a mound of bricks and his heart stopped for a second, but then he realized that it wasn't her. "It has to be the lady from the first floor".

 

"I am just going to check, just to be absolutely sure". Tom said and Zac nodded.

 

Tom squatted down with great difficulty where the head would be and removed some bricks, then he looked up at Zac shaking his head, happy he didn't have any food to throw up.

 

"Ami ? Ami ?" Zac was calling for her, he didn't know what else to do and Tom started doing the same.

 

Toms phone started ringing and he nearly jumped out of his own skin, he looked at it and then on Zac. "Could you ? It's Luke, I don't want him to hear my breathing".

 

"Give it here, but I am not lying Tom, I am not telling him that you are okay, because you are not". Zac research for the phone.

 

Tom handed him the phone, he looked resignedly, his breathing was rasping and his skin was turning wax like.

 

"Hi Luke, Zac here". It wasn't a little awkward holding the phone with his left hand and hard to hear anything, there was a lot of noise on Luke's end.

 

Tom continued to search for Amelia. Luke's voice was nervous. "Hi Zac, why aren't Tom answering his phone himself ? Is he okay ?"

 

"To be honest Luke no, but he is still standing, I just don't know for how long, he doesn't look good". Zac was biting his lip.

 

Luke sighed resignedly. "I am on my way, I flew from New York to Vegas and I have gotten hold of a big helicopter, so I am getting you out, we will touch down in just under an hour".

 

"You need to find a place where we can get Tom to, where he is guaranteed immediate help Luke, I think he is bleeding internally". Zac felt relieved that help was on the way.

 

He would force Tom to go no matter what and he knew that with Lukes help he could, he no longer had any doubt that Tom needed help very soon, he would only go himself if he had found Amelia, no one could force him if he hadn't.

 

"What has happened Zac ? I need to know as much as possible, so I can get the right help ready". Luke demanded.

 

Zac sighed. "It was an after shock, we were too close to a falling building and got trapped under a wall, I got him out, but he.. His heart stopped. I think it was the pressure on his chest, I only barely managed to get him back, but he is getting more and more waxy and pale, and he ain't breathing right". Zac couldn't help feel guilty.

 

Luke gasped and his voice was a bit harsh. "For God's sake Zac, why is he still running around ? Why ain't he at a hospital ?"

 

"Don't you think I have tried ? You know Tom, he do not want to admit how bad it is and by the way, there is no help the get, the city is dead". Zac was well aware that he was snapping.

 

Luke breathed in deeply. "Okay, alright, yes I know him, give me the address, we will get there as fast as possible and I get somewhere ready to receive him".

 

Zac gave him the address and hang up, he hoped they would get there in time, in time to get Tom to the help he needed, he was seriously fearing for his life by now.


	19. "Fuck Tom ! Tom can you hear me ?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They find Ami

*Ami*  
Amelia had dosed of and was awakened by someone rummaging about, she wanted to yell for help, but her voice wouldn't work, she could only manage a small squeaky noise.

 

She was pretty sure she was hallucinating, because that sounded like Tom, but it couldn't be, he couldn't possibly be there.

 

But then she heard a voice she could never be mistaken about, it was Zac, he was okay and he was here, he had come for her.

 

"Zac". Her voice were very weak and raw, barely audible more than a couple of feets from her mouth, she mustered all her energy and called again. "Zac ! I'm here".

 

There were noise and feets moving fast and then she heard him very clearly, he sounded worried but also very relieved. "I am here baby, where are you ? Are you okay ?"

 

"I am okay Zac, but I can't get out, I am stuck under the table". She reached her hand as far as she could, and managed to get her fingers through the hole.

 

More shuffling of feet and then she heard Tom’s voice, and now she was certain that it was him. "Zac over here, I can see her hand".

 

"Tom ? What on earth are you doing here ?" She was happy to know he was there, that Zac hadn't been alone.

 

She could hear Tom chuckle lightly, while they were checking how to best get her out. "Ami don't you know me by now ? Ain't I always there when you need help ?"

 

"Yes Tom, I guess that you are". She answered, but something in his voice and the way he breathed made her worried, he didn't sound like himself.

 

She could hear them discussing options in hushed voices, then she felt Zac’s hand grip hers. "Sweetie we are trying to lift the table enough for you to get out, are you ready ?"

 

"Okay, be careful both of you. I don't know how well I can move, my legs are numb, but I will try my best". She hoped they could lift it and that she could get out.

 

There was some commotion and she could see the table move, then it slowly lifted, there was a hole now by the floor, just large enough for her to get out.

 

But trouble was, that she couldn't, her legs were totally numb and she could get them to move at all, her voice panicked. "I can't move, my legs won't work".

 

"Tom can you reach her, I can hold the table". She could hear the strain in Zac’s voice, he was already giving almost everything he got.

 

Toms voice sounded worried and he sounded in pain to. "But Zac, your shoulder.. You can't .."

 

"Yes I can Tom, just get her out, I can hold out for that long". Zac said with certainty.

 

She could see the table wobble a bit and she could hear the raw pain in Zac’s voice. "Fuck, please hurry up Tom, I don't know how long I can do this".

 

Amelia felt hands grab her shoulders and she did her best to kick of with her legs to help.

 

Tom had only exactly gotten her out, when Zac had to give up and the table slammed down on the floor.

 

"Oh God Ami, are you okay ?" Zac was next to her in a second and she reach up, pulling herself close to him, never had anything felt that good.

 

When her eyes had adjusted to the bright light she looked at him, he looked a mess, he was covered in dirt and grime, his T-shirt looked like it lost a fight with a wood chipper and he had some nasty cuts.

 

Then she noticed his right arm, it hang limp down in an odd angle and he had a dirty sling around the neck. "Zac your arm ? What happened ?"

 

"I just had a bit of bad luck with my shoulder, it is nothing to fret over, it is Tom we should worry about". He turned to say something to Tom, but froze in his track.

 

"Fuck Tom ! Tom can you hear me ?" He let go of her and scrambled towards Tom. Amelia looked at Tom in shock, he was sitting, leaned against the wall, white as a ghost, his eyes unfocused and his lips rapidly turning blue.

 

She got her body moving and they reached Tom almost simultaneously, he was breathing, but not very well and she looked fearfully at him. "Tom what is happening ?"

 

"I guess Zac was right, I should have stopped, I can't really breathe, it hurts so much, it presses on my chest". He was fighting to breath and his eyes rolled back in his head.


	20. "There isn't time"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom needs help now

"Zac what happened to him ?" Amelia is scared, she is looking at Tom, he looks like he is literally dying in their hands.

 

Zac got him down on his back and is listening to his chest. "He got trapped under a falling wall in one of the quakes, I had to revive him, I think he has a punctured lung".

 

"You let him go on after that ? Zac for God's sake, he should have been to a hospital". She was afraid that they could do nothing to help Tom.

 

It was quite clear that Zac felt guilty already and she regretted saying it even before he answered, his tone a bit sharp.

 

"And don't you think I tried ? Tom don't exactly listen if he has his mind set on something, it is more than enough that Luke is blaming me, I didn't realise it was this bad". He had tears in his eyes.

 

She put a hand on his arm. "I am sorry sweetie, I didn't mean to blame you, I know how stubborn he can be, but what do we do ?"

 

"We need to get the trapped air out of his chest so he can breathe again, can you get the first aid kit in the backpack ?” He pointed to the backpack that Tom had put down.

 

She crawled over and pulled it with her, then she pulled out the first aid kit, it was typical Zac to be prepared. "Here, what do you need ?"

 

"There should be a syringe in the lid, can you unpack it for me, without contaminating the needle ?" He looked at her pleadingly, he couldn't really do it with only his left hand being useful.

 

She hurried and got it out of the package, careful not to get anything near the needle. "What are you going to do Zac ?"

 

"Let the air out of his chest with the needle, he needs space in there to breathe". He looked very focused and extremely nervous.

 

Amelia clamped her free hand over her mouth. "Is that necessary ? Isn't it better to let the professionals deal with this ?"

 

"There isn't time, if we don't get the air out know, he will stop breathing in a matter of minutes and then he dies, but I need you to do something". He looked at her.

 

She was afraid he would ask her to stab him with the needle, she was pretty sure she couldn't do that. "What is it Zac ?"

 

"Don't worry, I will do it, but I need you to remove the piston, so the air can get out". He nodded toward the syringe.

 

She pulled out the piston, and handed him the rest, feeling nauseated. "Here you go".

 

"Better look away darling, I don't want you to get sick". He said softly and she turned her head away.

 

She focused on Tom face instead, even though she wasn't sure it was a good idea, he looked almost white now and his lips were very bluish, his breathing only little shallow gasps.

 

She felt the tears running down her face, this wasn't fair, Tom just had to make it, he was always so sweet and helpful, nice to everyone, he deserved to live.

 

There was a weird unknown sound, but she guessed it was the needle being pushed into Toms chest, the there was a low sound like air being let out of a bicycle wheel.

 

"Now it is about time Luke arrives, he still needs immediate medical care". Zac looked worriedly at Tom, he was definitely breathing a lot better now, but not good enough.

 

Amelia was relieved that Zac not only knew what to do, but also had the courage to actually do it. "And you need medical care, I think you at least has a badly ruptured tendon in that shoulder".

 

"Thank you for coming Zac, both of you, I knew you would find me". She looked at him lovingly.

 

He leaned over, his lips ghosting over hers. "I will always find you Ami and I will always come if you need me". 

 

"Is everyone okay ? How bad is it out there ? How badly did San Diego get hit ?" She hoped for good news.

 

His eyes were so filled with sadness that she feared the worst. "Everyone is okay, it was bad in San Diego, but we were lucky, comic con had an entire hall collapse and LA is a ghost town, it looks like something from a bad disaster movie".

 

"Oh God, how did you manage to get here ? It must have been gruelling, you looks like you walked through the nine hells". She looked at him with concern.

 

He bit his lip. "Tom flew in with a rescue helicopter from Las Vegas and I picked him up on the way, but we totalled the car in the first aftershock, so we walked through the city along the coast".

 

They could hear a helicopter approaching and they prayed that it was Luke and that there was time enough.


	21. "One of those idiots is certainly happy to see you"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke arrives

*Ami*  
"Zac stay here with Tom, I am going to go get Luke and ask if they have a gurney". Amelia gave him a quick kiss and stood up.

 

It was pretty clear his first instinct was to tell her to stay and go himself, but then he sighed, clearly having realised that she was in much better shape than him right now.

 

Luckily there was room for the helicopter to land only about 100 feets away and Amelia ran to meet Luke as he exited, she was a little surprised when she saw him, he looked much more young and fragile than she had expected.

 

"Hi Luke, I am Ami, I really hope you have a gurney, because Tom ain't walking anywhere". She shook his hand, he had a firm and warm handshake.

 

He looked at her with concern. "I am happy to see that you are okay, how bad of is Tom ? I have I private hospital on standby to take all three of you, but it is just outside vegas, so it is about 80 minutes flight".

 

"Very bad, Zac had to puncture his chest with a needle, he has a ruptured lung, but I think it might be the best possibility for him, around here there is no help". She looked on the devastation around her.

 

Luke ran back to the helicopter and asked the pilot to bring out the gurney, Amelia ran over to him and yelled to the pilot. "And we need your help carrying".

 

"Is Zac hurt to ? Since we need more hands". Luke glanced at her as they walk back towards the house at a brisk pace, the pilot coming behind them with a simple but usable gurney under his arm.

 

She nodded, knowing her eyes would show her concern, his arm didn't look good and she feared it wasn't easily fixed. "His right arm is busted, I think he has severed the tendons".

 

"As I said, I am happy that you are okay and that they didn't do this in vain, but for the love of God those two turns in to idiots when together". Luke said resignedly.

 

Zac looked op with a relieved smile on his face. "Well hi Luke, one of those idiots is certainly happy to see you".

 

"How is he ?" Luke squatted down next to Tom, looking at him with great concern, he wasn't just his client but his friend to.

 

Zac sighed. "He is breathing somewhat reasonable now, but he needs help as fast as possible, I am afraid there might be something beside the punctured lung".

 

"I got a private hospital on standby, but it is about 80 mins out, but everything closer is swamped and they can't guarantee priority help, you look like you need a doctor to". Luke looked at him.

 

Zac nodded. "Lets get Tom up on the gurney and get going, the faster we go, the better".

 

"Zac you are going to step back now and let Luke and the pilot handle this, don't even think about doing anything more, they can do without you". Amelia looked at him very strictly.

 

Zac sighed, clearly hating getting sidelined, he knew she was right, but still she could easily see he felt wrong not helping.

 

They put the gurney down next to Tom and got him eased over on it and buckled him onto it, he moaned lightly but else seemed to be unconscious.

 

Amelia grabbed Zac’s left hand and swung the backpack over her shoulder, following Luke and the pilot to the helicopter.

 

She squeezed Zac’s hand and looked up at him. "Don't worry, Tom is strong and he is getting the best help possible soon".

 

"I will never forgive myself if he doesn't make it, I should never had allowed him to come with me". He had tears in his eyes.

 

She gently caressed his hand, right now it wouldn't be possible to make him see it any other way and hopefully Tom would pull through.

 

Shortly after they took of heading for Las Vegas and the help especially Tom desperately needed.

 

Zac sent his father a text that he was okay and Amelia was found and okay, but Tom was hurt and they were en route to a private hospital.

 

Amelia borrowed his phone and texted Jasper that she was okay, asking him to give her parents and Linda the message.

 

Then she hurriedly send a message to Zac’s father about his arm and promised that she would make sure he got it looked at right away.

 

The sight of Los Angeles from the helicopter was heartbreaking, and they were all just staring out the windows unable to believe the devastation below.


	22. "I am hurt, not dead and I have a very beautiful woman"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zac is not dead .. Tom is close to

*Ami*  
The doctors was ready to take Tom into surgery as soon as they landed in front of the hospital, and it was surely needed, doing the flight his breathing had gotten increasingly worse and his pulse had gotten weaker, they had really feared he wouldn't make it to the hospital.

 

They moved him to a real gurney and rolled him of in a hurry, the rest of them walked slowly inside, a nurse came to receive them, she took one look at Zac’s arm and called a doctor.

 

"I will come find you when I have been checked up". Amelia gave Zac a soft kiss before going with the nurse to get a check up.

 

He looked after her like it hurt him physically to see her leave and she knew he would probably prefer never to leave her out of his sight ever again, but she needed a check and he needed his arm and other injuries looked on.

 

A sweet young female doctor come in to check Amelia, after 15 minutes she could tell her that she was more than lucky, she had a small sprain at the hip and she was a bit dehydrated but else she was perfectly healthy.

 

She got a room and they offered her a shower and clean clothes, which she gratefully accepted.

 

When she came out again, freshly showered and dressed, she thought it really was luxury compared to normal hospital clothing, she had on a pair of very soft sweatpants and a snug T-shirt.

 

She went to the reception and asked for Zac and they guided her to one of the other rooms, she knocked and a female voice told her to come in.

 

The nurse smiled at her and looked very much relieved to see her, Amelia looked around for Zac and then she heard him curse badly from the bathroom.

 

"You have to be Ami, I am glad you came, I think he need some help, but he wont let me anywhere near him, maybe he will accept your help, the doctor have ordered him to get showered". The nurse whispered.

 

"Well I can try". Amelia smiled and took a deep breath, before opening the door, and walking into the bathroom.

 

When he heard the door, he snapped around, his voice really annoyed. "I told you I ... Oh Ami baby, are you okay ?"

 

"Yes I am fine, but you are clearly not sweetie, please let me help you okay ?" She tried really hard not to laugh, because then he would definitely not let her help.

 

He had managed to get his pants of, and was standing in his boxers and the tattered T-shirt, and it was that T-shirt that was the problem. "Okay, but I don't like it".

 

"Zac there is no shame in needing help, especially not after everything you have been through the last couple of days". She gently cupped his cheek.

 

He leaned down, kissing her softly. "I just feel like I should take care of you and not the other way around".

 

"Zac you just walked more than 18 miles through a city in ruins, exposing yourself to dangers I don't think you even phantom, just to find me, you have more than taken care of me, so please now let me help you so the doctor can fix you". She looked at him sternly.

 

He sighed in defeat and she gently removed his T-shirt, it was quite obvious that it hurt badly, he didn't make a sound but the tears running down his face he couldn't hide.

 

She pulled of his boxers and asked him to sit down on the stool inside the shower, he was rolling his eyes but complied when she sent him a 'right now or there will be trouble' glare.

 

Amelia gently lathered in his body and hair, it clearly stinged a lot, with all the cuts and scrapes he had, but he still didn't let the pain show, then she rinsed it all of.

 

When she gently dried him of afterwards, she couldn't help letting her hand run over his very hard erection, smiling teasingly. "How on earth can you even think about that right now ?"

 

"I am hurt, not dead and I have a very beautiful woman with her hands all over me". He sent her a lopsided grin and pulled her into him with his good arm, kissing her deeply.

 

She enjoyed it thoroughly, but still pushed him away gently. "Now behave and get dressed, the doctor needs to see you".

 

She helped him get on clean boxers and a pair of sweatpants, they didn't mind the T-shirt, as he would just have to get it of again for the doctor.

 

The doctor had just arrived when they exited the bathroom, he looked around 45 years old and had a gentle and open face, he introduced himself as doctor Jacobs.

 

He examined the shoulder and Zac gasped out loud, looking very much in pain, then he checked the cuts and scrapes.

 

"Some of these should have been stitched up, especially the one on your arm, and this one on your rips, but it wont do a difference after this long, so we are just going to keep them clean and covered". The doctor looked at the nurse, who started putting sterile band aids on.

 

Then the doctor said. "And I have looked over the X-rays and the scan and my hunch was right, you have torn the tendon clean of and of top of that you have a complicated fracture in the shoulder, we will have to operate if you are going to use that arm again".

 

The door was suddenly thrown open and Luke stumbled in, he was pale and looked scared and they both looked up at him, Amelia asking. "Luke what is happening ? Is Tom okay ?"

 

"No, his coronary artery had a tear, and it ruptured when they tried to fix his lung, they are fighting to stop the bleeding, but ...". He looked like he was about to break down and Amelia hurried to pull him into a hug.


	23. "It is about Tom isn't it ? Is he ..."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zac is high on painkillers and their might be news of Tom

*Ami*  
Amelia paced the room, it was so frustrating just having to wait, Luke was sitting in a chair, his feet drawn up and arm around his knees, looking very vulnerable.

 

It had been a fight beyond belief to get Zac to go into surgery, he wanted to stay near Tom, awaiting news.

 

In the end Amelia had had to put her foot down and he had reluctantly given in, accepting that he could do nothing to help Tom.

 

Actually she would prefer to be the one under anaesthetic right now and not having to wake up when this nightmare was over.

 

She had talked to one of the doctors about Tom and his prognosis was discouraging at least, had it only been his lung, as they had first believed, his chances would have been really good, Zac had done the right thing and without doubt saved his life.

 

The tear in the heart had put him around 50/50, maybe a little less due to it having been there for so long, but the rupture, well they couldn't give her a number, but not many survived, not even with immediate care.

 

Both her and Luke had the same blood type as Tom and they had both given blood to make sure they had enough to keep his system going while they fought to patch him up.

 

"Luke, I am so sorry, all this happened because of me, I feel so responsible for both Tom and Zac being hurt". She bit her lip.

 

Luke looked up at her, his face puffy from crying. "It is not your fault Ami. I get why they did it, even though it was stupid, it is just the way both of them are, they wouldn't be them if they didn't do things like this".

 

"You are absolutely right, but I would still wish they hadn't done it". She sighed, she didn't feel she deserved to live at the expense of Tom.

 

Luke's voice was trembling slightly. "I know Tom would think that the most important thing was Zac getting you back safe and sound not matter what, so the two of you better be forever".

 

Amelia sat down, she prayed that Tom could beat the odds, he was strong and he was stubborn, she knew that, but was it enough ?

 

A doctor came in, telling them that Zac’s surgery had gone well, they had reattached the tendon and the shoulder had been put together by a metal plate and some screws, it would probably never be as good as before, but with time and training it should be okay.

 

He was in recovery now, but they would take him back to his room as soon as he woke up.

 

It took around 20 minutes, then the door opened and a nurse pushed in a bed. "See Zac, you are back to your own room now".

 

"He might be a bit incoherent, that is perfectly normal, he is doped up pretty bad from all the pain medication". She whispered to Amelia before leaving the room.

 

She went over to the bed and sat down on the chair next to his head, he was a bit pale, but otherwise he looked like himself, except from his arm, it was in a cast and extended from wires. "Hi sweetie, how are you ?"

 

"To be honest, I am high as a kite and a bit dizzy, but otherwise fine, and very happy to see you". His good hand grabbed hers.

 

She smiled at him. "Yeah, I can see your eyes lacks focus, but it is better than being in pain and I am happy to see you to".

 

Even though his operation wasn't complicated, she had been nervous, operations could always go wrong and his body had been under a lot of pressure those last days.

 

"Uhm you are so beautiful baby and I love you so very very much". He smiled very big and very happily at her.

 

She stroked his cheek, he looked so absolutely cute and adorable. "I love you to, you are my very own hero".

 

"Ami, if my house still exists, I want you to move in with me, will you do that ? I want to be with you forever and ever". He tried to focus, but his eyes kind of rolled around.

 

She padded his hand gently. "Of course sweetie, it is not like I have a home anymore, but I think you should get some sleep now, we can talk about it later".

 

"Okay baby, then I am waiting with the proposals". He closed his eyes, sighed deeply and then he was already asleep.

 

Amelia felt a tug in her guts, no relax, it was just the painkillers talking, he probably wouldn't remember it when he woke up again.

 

The door was opened and a very serious looking doctor stepped inside, Luke jumped from his chair . "It is about Tom isn't it ? Is he ...".


	24. "I would be a lot more concerned if you didn't cry"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> News of Tom and Zac wakes again

*Ami*  
"We have finally stopped the bleeding, he is still critical but stable, so now he just needs time and we have to hope his body can handle the pressure". The doctor looked at them.

 

Amelia and Luke both gasped and Luke stammered. "He.. He is gonna make it ? He isn't dead ?"

 

"For now, but his body has been under immense pressure, there can still arise complications, but he came through the worst and luckily he is strong and in great shape". The doctor answered.

 

They both thanked him several times and he told them that they could just come to him with any questions and that they were allowed to go visit Tom, but he was still unconscious.

 

A nurse showed them to his room and they quietly walked inside, Luke looked at her with tears in his eyes. "It's so hard seeing him like this, but at least he is alive".

 

"Yes, and we got to believe, you heard the doctor, he pulled through the worst of it, he beat the odds". It really was hard seeing Tom like this, he was always so strong and happy, know he looked so weak, machines everywhere.

 

Amelia gently grabbed his hand. "Thank you Tom, for being there for Zac when he needed you, you are my hero, please get well soon".

 

After about an hour Amelia went back to Zac, Luke stayed with Tom, in case he would wake up.

 

"Zac what is wrong ? Are you in pain ?" She had just opened the door and heard him crying, she hurried to him.

 

He put his left arm around her and pulled her as close as possible, resting his head against her stomach. "I'm sorry, it is embarrassing, I woke up and you weren't here, and my feelings kind of got the best of me".

 

"It is okay Zac you have been through so much, it is quite logical if your feelings is a bit on the outside". She gently stroked his hair.

 

He looked at her questioning, but his eyes said that he wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer. "Were where you ? Is there anything new about Tom ?"

 

"He is okay Zac, they managed to stop the bleeding, he is of course still critical, but it looks like he is pulling through". She smiled at him.

 

Zac started sobbing again, this time with relief and she just held him, caressing him gently.

 

After some time he looked up at her, his eyes shining with green swirls and his cheeks still wet with tears. "I guess it is just not my day today, me crying my eyes out".

 

"Sweetie it is not like you crying is something new, I would be a lot more concerned if you didn't cry". She said lovingly and kissed him.

 

Then she looked at him teasingly. "At least your eyes can focus know, you were flying pretty high when you came back from surgery".

 

"Hopefully I didn't say or do anything to embarrassing ?" He looked at her, waiting for an answer.

 

Amelia shook her head and smiled at him. "No it wasn't that bad, you asked me to move in with you, if your house is still standing".

 

"Nothing else ? And what did you answer to that ?" He tilted his head slightly and looked at her.

 

She felt her pulse start racing, it was something in the way he was looking at her. "I said yes of course and I meant it, not really anything else".

 

"Hmm could you do me a favour ? Get my phone for me, it is in the right pocket of my jeans". He pointed to the bag with his ruined clothes.

 

She got up and walked over to the bag, a little confused that he would leave his phone in his pants. "Of course".

 

She rummaged through his pocket and found something, but it was most definitely not his phone.


	25. "So you weren't just high on the painkillers ?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zac pops that question

*Ami*  
She knew what it was even before pulling it out, and she turned and looked at Zac with confusion. "This is not your phone".

 

"Nah you might be right, could you come over her for a minute ?" He looked at her, his eyes clearly showing how nervous he was.

 

She walked over to him slowly and handed him the little box. "So you weren't just high on the painkillers ?"

 

"Darling I might have been a bit doped up, but I have no problem remembering what I said and I don't want to waste any more of my life". He looked at her very seriously.  
She felt her heart beating wildly and he continued. "I am sorry I can't kneel for you but I love you Ami. I have loved you from the first moment I saw you. I know it hasn't always been easy, but I want nothing more than to be with you for the rest of my life, would you do me the honor of marrying me ?" He had taken the ring out of the box.

 

She felt the tears welling up in her eyes. "Yes Zac, there is nothing I would love more".

 

"Thank you". He said softly and put the ring on her finger, it fit her perfectly, then he lifted her hand to his mouth, kissing it softly.

 

She admired the ring, it was a very slim gold band with a heart shaped red diamond surrounded by small clear diamonds. "It is beautiful Zac, is it a red diamond".

 

"Yeah, I don't know, I just thought it fitted you, we can get another one if you prefer a clear stone or another shape". He chewed on his lips nervously.

 

She shook her head. "Absolutely not, it is perfect and you are right, it fits me just right".

 

Luke came in the door and he looked from one to the other, then he spotted the ring and his jaw almost hit the floor. "Oh, I am so happy for you".

 

"Thank you Luke". They both said at exactly the same time and then started to laugh, and Amelia simply just had to kiss him.

 

Luke came over, hugging both of them, then he grabbed her hand, studying the ring, then he arched one eyebrow. "Well, well didn't someone go all out on the ring Zac, that is a genuine red diamond isn't it ?"

 

"Well if you do it, then do it good, right ?" Zachary said, smiling a bit shyly, biting his lip, Amelia looked confused, she admittedly didn't know much about diamonds.

 

Luke looked really impressed, looking at her ring again, then whispering to Amelia. "The red ones are the most rare, especially clear and evenly coloured like this one, this is a six digits ring sweetie".

 

She gasped and looked at the ring scared, Luke couldn't be serious, could he ? Zac glared at him, clearly having heard him, then he smiled sheepishly at Amelia.

 

"Zac seriously ? And you just walked around with it in your pocket ? I am not sure I dare wear it if that is true". She looked at him, not expecting something like that.

 

He looked at her lovingly. "Does it matter ? I saw it and knew it was the right one and yes I have had it in my pocket for some time I was waiting for the right moment".

 

"I love you so much Zac, even though you are fucking crazy sometimes". She leaned down kissing him warmly.

 

He looked her in the eyes and said with an amused smile. "I actually think you actually love me because I am fucking crazy sometimes, but I love you too".

 

"If the two of you are done, before I get nauseous. Tom is awake and he is asking for the both of you". Luke said.

 

Zac bit his lip looking rather annoyed, then he looked at Amelia. "You go see him, and tell him I will be there as soon as I am not tied down to my bed".

 

"I will do that sweetie, I be back soon okay ? Maybe Luke can stay here while I am gone". She looked at Luke and he nodded.

 

Then she hurried out the door, almost running down the hall to go see Tom, it was a miracle that he was already awake.


	26. "Ouch, please don't make me laugh, it kind of hurts"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Visiting her hero

*Ami*  
"Tom ?" She opened the door, peeking inside, he was sitting up, leaned on the hoisted up bed and he still had a lot of electronic devices on him, but the breathing tube was gone.

 

His face lighted up in a big happy smile, but his eyes showed that he was pretty doped up on medication. "Hi Ami my dear".

 

"How are you feeling ? You really had us all scared, we thought we would lose you". She sat down next to him and gently grabbed his hand.

 

He sighed. "I feel a bit like I have been run over by a train, but otherwise I am okay, I am not that easy to get rid of".

 

"Zac told me to say hello, he would very much have loved to come, but they had to operate on his shoulder and he is tied to his bed at the moment". She said grinning.

 

Tom chuckled. "Oh then he is definitely not happy, but it must be a relief for you, now you know where you got him at all times".

 

"So happy to see that your sense of humor is intact or maybe it would have been better for all if it wasn't". She said teasingly.

 

He laughed his trademark Tom laugh, but then he grabbed his chest. "Ouch, please don't make me laugh, it kind of hurts".

 

"You better get back on your feet soon Tom, because I need you to be my maid of honour as promised". She lifted her hand discreetly, so he would notice the ring.

 

He grabbed her hand and looked at it. "Shit, so he finally plucked up the courage. Congratulations darling, I am so happy for you, I would hug you if I could".

 

"You better don't, you have to take care of yourself and thank you Tom, even though I almost don't dare to wear it, why does Zac always have to overdo things ?" She sighed and looked at the ring.

 

Tom smiled. "That is just the way he is, but it is beautiful and he felt it was the perfect ring for you. He loves you so very much, that man would walk through fire and water, well even earthquakes for you".

 

"And so did you Tom, thank you for being the best friend in the world". She gently put her hand on his cheek.

 

He just shook his head lightly. "It is okay Ami, don't think about it, that's what friends do. Zac needed me, you needed me".

 

"Tom you need to stop being such a gentleman and always be so self-effacing, you are my hero, just deal with it". She said smiling and kissed him lovingly on the cheek.

 

He smiled warmly. "Just call me if you need a hero some other time, but right now I think I need to sleep a bit".

 

"Sleep well my hero". She whispered and squeezed his hand one last time, before walking out, he needed to get his rest.

 

She hurried back to Zac, who lighted up in the biggest smile when he saw her and she hurried to his side.

 

"Tom told me to say hi and tell you congratulations and that it was about time". She put down her head on his pillow next to his.

 

He kissed her softly and she sighed with content. "Yeah he has been pushing me for sometime to get it done".


	27. Epilogue

*Ami*  
Amelia watched Zac as he was sleeping totally relaxed, it would be a long way to recovery for both him and Tom, but she was certain they could both do it.

 

They were both so strong, such wonderful human beings, they were her heroes and she loved both of them dearly, Tom was her very best friend beside Linda and Zac was the love of her life.

 

She no longer doubted for a second that she wanted to be with Zac for the rest of her life. Even children didn't seem like a scary thought anymore, she couldn't see what could possibly go wrong this time.

 

It would probably take some time before Los Angeles was back on its feet, but she was sure that the city would arise from the ashes and grow strong again.

 

She couldn't grasp that it was only about a year ago that she met Zac, so much had happened between then and now, good and bad, but it had made her sure that their love could conquer all.

 

She no longer had that nagging feeling that it was possibly to late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look out for book 4 in the series .. “their final chapters”


End file.
